


Chocolate Hearts

by RipUpTheEnding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Hand Feeding, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipUpTheEnding/pseuds/RipUpTheEnding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a stupid fight but chocolate makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day fluff

The slide of a key in the front door lock jolts Cas out of his half-slumber. He shifts on the bed, stretching and yawning, and frowns at the pull of dried tear tracks on his face.

 _Oh yeah. That_ _’s right,_ Cas remembers, rubbing at his swollen eyes and tear sticky eyelashes. He and Dean fought. Like… _really_ fought. Had the worst fight of their entire three-year relationship and to be honest, Cas still isn’t really sure what it was all about.

In the other room, Dean isn't trying to hide his presence in the house. His keys clatter where Dean presumably throws them into the ceramic bowl by the front door, and his shoes are kicked off with a thud on the hardwood floor. The hallway light blinks on, light seeping around the bedroom door where it’s cracked open.

Cas blinks against the harsh artificial brightness. He burrows down in the blanket, trying to hide, trying to process the situation. Trying to figure out how it all went so wrong. Preferably before Dean makes it down the hallway and into the bedroom.

 _Well,_ Cas thinks mournfully, _that is if Dean even plans on coming into the bedroom tonight._

Sniffling, he closes his eyes and goes back over the day’s events. Neither of them has been sleeping well, the harsh February winter wrecking havoc on their immune systems. And to top it off, Dean is only just past a two-day long fever. They’re both tired and cranky, stressed at work and with fighting their illness.

And then Dean didn't unload the dishwasher and Cas was too tired to wash his peanut butter and jelly-covered knife, and Dean had come into the kitchen to find all the ants in the neighborhood having a party in their sink.

Cas isn’t sure who yelled first, or exactly why, but that doesn't really matter because within a matter of minutes they were both red faced and screaming about anything and everything. When Dean’s voice started to crack he grabbed his keys and was out the door, slamming it behind him, before Cas had a chance to process what the hell had just happened.

It was stupid really, now that Cas considers it with a clear and rested mind. So stupid. There was no good reason for them to blow up at each other like that. Well, not that there’s really ever a good reason to fight, but he can’t help but think this all could have been avoided if they’d taken a second just to breathe. To pay attention and realize how overtired and overworked the other was. If they’d taken the time to take care of themselves as well as each other.

Ugh. Lesson learned.

Cas is already composing his apology in his head, when the bedroom door pushes inward, dragging along the plush carpet. But even when the door is fully open, Dean just stands there looking sheepish. Eyes on the floor, on hand nervously palming the back of his neck, and the other clutched tightly around a small package. His fingers flex making the cellophane crinkle, and he looks up at Cas.

“I'm sorry,” they both say, as soon as their eyes meet. And just like that, everything is okay. Dean smiles, and so does Cas; and before Cas knows it, Dean has stripped down to his white undershirt and blue cotton boxer briefs.

He pulls the covers back and slips underneath. Dean settles against the headboard and then cradles Cas, pulls him up until the smaller man is comfortably seated between the v of Dean’s legs, back to chest. Carding his fingers through Cas’s slightly damp hair, Dean sighs.

“So sorry, baby,” Dean says again, kissing the back of Cas’s neck. “Didn’t mean to ruin Valentine's Day for you.”

“It wasn't all your fault, Dean. And besides,” Cas snorts, “you don’t even _like_ Valentine’s day.”

“No, but you do,” he says, another soft kiss to his boyfriend’s neck.

Cas hums and turns his head, nuzzling his cheek against Dean’s chest, his stubble catching in the soft, well-worn fabric. The nightstand is in his line of sight, and sitting on top of it, is the small, red, cellophane cover box Dean was holding in the doorway. Cas hadn’t paid much attention to it then, but now that he’s feeling a bit better his curiosity sparks up.

“What’s that?” Cas asks, smiling into Dean’s shirt. He’s already figured it out, but he wants to hear Dean say it, watch the blush brighten high on his cheeks when he presents Cas with the “girly” gift.

“Just something I picked up on the way home. ‘s for you.”

Cas’s grin widens. “I figured that out. But what _is_ it?”

Dean shrugs, wraps his arms around Cas and holds him tighter.

“ _Dean._ ”

“’s chocolate.”

“What kind of chocolate?”

Dean’s jaw twitches, where he rests his chin on the top of Cas’s head. He exhales loudly, “Valentine’s Chocolate’s, okay? _Happy?_ ”

“Very happy!” Cas says as he leans back and opens his mouth. “Well?” he eventually asks when Dean doesn’t move.

“Well, what?”

Cas opens his mouth again, tips his head to the box of chocolates.

“Oh, come on. Seriously?” Dean asks. But there’s no anger in his voice. Instead, he reaches for the box and tears off the shiny cellophane, lips twitching as he fights a smile. Dean slides off the cover to reveal several quarter sized, heart shaped chocolates. Dean is blushing furiously by the time he takes the first one from the box and lifts it to Cas’s lips.

“Open up,” he says, not even bothering to fight his smile or his blush or the way that his pupils are slowly, but surely dilating.

Cas licks his lips and Dean’s eyes hungrily follow the quick swipe. He presses the chocolate to Cas’s bottom lip and traces the length. Cas gasps, leaning toward Dean as the chocolate is slipped into his hot, waiting mouth. Cas quickly closes his mouth, lips and teeth dragging over the pad of Dean’s fingers when they’re pulled away with a slick pop. Moaning, Cas closes his eyes, savors the flavor of rich, melty milk chocolate with just a hint of salt from Dean’s fingers. It’s the perfect combination.

When Cas finally opens his eyes again, he’s surprised to find that adoration has replaced Dean’s heated gaze. Cas has barely a moment to feel his own blush spreading before Dean is kissing him, chaste and sweet. Cas sighs into the kiss, winds his arms around Dean’s ribcage. Opens his mouth just enough for Dean to taste chocolate. The kiss is soft and slow, gentle; not a means to and end but rather a moment of stasis. A stopping point, marking this moment in their memories forever. A reminder that their love can survive anything, even their own stupidity.

Dean presses a quick succession of closed mouth kisses to Cas’s lips, and they separate. Cas yawns, loudly.

“Here you go, baby,” Dean murmurs, cradling Cas back against his chest and tucking the blanket around them. “Go ahead and get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Cas yawns again. “Can you put something on the tv? Little background noise? Just pick something on Netflix.”

“Netflix and chill?”

“No, Dean. Netflix and sleep. I love you, but I’m much too exhausted for any sort of sexual relations at this moment.”

“ _What?_ _”_

“Dean?”

“What does sex have to do with it?”

“You asked if I wanted to ‘Netflix and chill.’”

“Yeah…”

Cas laughs into Dean’s shirt. “Dean, you _do_ know what ‘Netflix and chill’ means, right?”

“Oh, Holy shit,” Dean groans after a long pause. “ _That_ _’s_ what that means?”

“Yes, Dean. It’s an innuendo for hooking up.”

Dean throws his head back and laughs until tears are running down his face. “No wonder, Sam gave me such a weird look.”

“You did not ask your brother to ‘Netflix and chill’ with you.”

“No, ‘course not,” Dean grouses, tucking Cas back against his chest. “Now go to sleep, you little shit.”

“Love you too, Dean.”

Dean kisses the top of his head, and just as Cas is falling under Dean whispers, “Love you too, baby. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

The next day, after a good night’s sleep and a generous dose of cold medicine for each, they clean up the kitchen together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you're interested in any of my writing, original or fanfic, you can find out more here: [LivMasters.com/Me](http://livmasters.com/me/)
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RipUpTheEnding) where I spend my free time obsessing over all the things I love.
> 
> Come say hi and join the madness <3
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://ripuptheending.com/).


End file.
